


冷雨

by AAAshley



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: A Blade Runner AU, Character Death, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Out of Character, Sad Ending, Twisted
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12667311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAAshley/pseuds/AAAshley
Summary: 银翼杀手AU





	冷雨

“你在医院里，地下室关着一个疯子，他恳求你把他放出来。”  
“为什么我会在医院里？”  
“你就是在那儿。现在回答我的问题。”  
“我打开门，开枪打死他。别问我为什么有枪，我就是有。”  
雅各布看着屏幕上放大的眼睛——瞳孔没有放大，甚至连眨都没眨一下。他不禁多看了一眼对面的人。那是个英俊的青年，穿着一件又厚又黑的大衣，表情冷漠得像个机器人——已经被淘汰了的，做不出复杂表情的那种老型号。他又翻开资料，姓名一栏里简单的写着“杰克”。  
“你的母亲给了你一把刀，要你去切一小节香肠。”  
“我吃掉香肠，把刀还给她。”  
“你看见一间空房子，门口拴着一条狗。”  
“我把狗带走，卖掉。”  
“沙漠里——”  
“哦，够了，雅各布·弗莱先生。”杰克打断了他的话。他看起来无聊至极，“我反正都要死的——是不是复制人有什么区别？”  
雅各布一时间说不出话来——他手里拿着的那份资料明明白白的写了，“残忍杀害多名人类与复制人”，的确，犯下这样的罪行，无论是不是人类都没法被赦免了。他又看了看屏幕，杰克的虹膜是非常浅的棕色，眼睛安静地以一个固定的频率眨动着。雅各布几乎没怎么看得见指示条有波动。他对面前的人有了些好奇。  
“只是走个程序。”他说，“你知道，人类需要处理亲属关什么的……”  
“我是个复制人。”杰克干脆地说到。他向后靠在椅子上，仰起头挑衅的看着雅各布，“这让你满意了吗？”  
“说实话——是的。”雅各布说，“很难想象会有人类变成你这样的杀人狂。”  
“需要我提醒你正在跟杀人狂独处在封闭的房间里吗？”杰克咄咄逼人地说，“你应该知道不要尝试去激怒一个杀人狂？”  
空气静止了一会。半晌雅各布说话了，“抱歉。”他抬起手揉揉头发，“我有点过于紧张了。”  
“你跟上万个复制人交谈过。”杰克嗤之以鼻，“别找借口——你只是看不起复制人而已。”  
雅各布疲倦地笑了笑。他抬起头，透过唯一的窗户看到巨型广告牌的一角——半张涂了艳色口红的嘴唇。强烈的光线笔直的穿刺过夜空，投射进这个昏暗的屋子里，甚至刺痛了雅各布的眼睛。他也向后靠在椅子上，点起一支烟。很快他的视野变得烟雾缭绕了。他隔着浓厚的烟幕打量着阴影里的男人，伸手关掉了咔嚓作响的录音机。他本可以就这么离开——打开房门，走过两个走廊去递交他的报告，然后就会有人带走杰克，让他“退休”——但他就是没有。杰克跟他见过的所有复制人都不一样，他一方面显得异常冷漠，一方面又显得格外聪明。雅各布对他起了兴趣。或许，他只是太过厌倦每天都相似的生活，而杰克或许可以成为一个调剂。  
他吐出一口烟，伸长手臂弹了弹烟灰，“我注意到你的感情机制发育的非常健全。”他又看了杰克一眼，这次后者也在看他。“能问一下你的型号吗？”  
“如果我拒绝呢。”杰克无动于衷的坐在那儿，抬起手给他上面的手铐，“鉴于我离开这儿之后就要死了——我想我还是能够放纵一把的。”  
“你过度放纵了，杰克。”雅各布翻了翻桌子上的报纸，最新的一期是“开膛手伏法”，配图是杰克的头像，“这就是为什么我们现在在这的原因。”他盯着油墨印刷的人像，喃喃说道。烟灰掉在上面，钻出一个冒着火星的小洞，吞噬了杰克的一只眼睛。  
“你应该离开。”杰克提醒他。  
“我知道——我不介意让你多活一会。”  
“KISGF-312-Y67，如果你一定要知道的话。”杰克看起来似乎放松了些，“有烟吗？”  
雅各布递给他一只新的。他支起上半身把烟塞进杰克嘴里，后者凑过来咬住烟嘴，抬起头从下面看着他。雅各布的手有点发抖。  
“火。”杰克含糊地说到。  
雅各布又掏出打火机帮他点上，他嘴里叼着的烟又掉下一点烟灰，落在杰克的大衣上，发出轻微的嘶嘶声。  
“抱歉。”他坐回自己的椅子上，深深的吸了一口烟又吐出来。他的心脏在狂跳，这甚至让他有些眩晕了。  
杰克举起带着手铐的双手吸烟，“你看起来像个好人。”他说话时有烟雾从嘴唇边漏出来，“我是指，规矩的好人。”  
“或许我没有你想象的那么守规矩。”  
“那么你想从我这了解些什么呢，雅各布。”  
“这取决于你。”  
“噢，我可是个无聊的人，不，复制人。”杰克说，他的手铐发出沉闷的声响，“你可以说我的程序出了错误，或者别的什么我都不在乎。我杀了人，我就得死。事实上，我的清理程序明天早上就会自动运行了，我不介意少活一个晚上。”  
“为什么？”  
“这没有意义，雅各布。”杰克笑了，“有些复制人生来就是杀手。我杀了几百个复制人，但他们最后却以谋杀一个人而审判我死刑。”他听起来很轻蔑，“我故意的——可笑的是，在那个人之前，没人叫我开膛手。”  
“你们人类——你们都是些道貌岸然的伪君子。你们一开始奴役自己的同胞，后来没法继续下去了，就做出了复制人。你们想要简单可控的工具，又希望我们智慧超群，足够以假乱真。当这些愿望都实现了之后，你们在干什么？躺在垫子里享受着我们提供的一切，甚至还要把复制人赶尽杀绝。”他重重地喷出一口烟雾，发出一声轻蔑的鼻音。  
“你生病了，杰克。”  
“哦，那你能治好我吗？”杰克讽刺到，他把烟头扔到地上，毫无畏惧地打量着雅各布，“我没什么想说的了，先生，你可以离开了。”

 

 

这或许是雅各布做过的最疯狂的事了。  
他拉紧了大衣的领口，即使这样，雨水还是顺着脸颊流到脖子上，冷得他浑身发抖。他绕过地面上立体投影的小孩，又躲开一个迎面而来的装了金属腿的壮汉。撑着木柄伞的和服女人站在路边冲他笑，身边巨大的垃圾桶翻倒在地上，倒出一地湿漉漉的废纸和塑料袋。这儿是居住区，高楼像墙壁一样圈住了天空，而他就是井底的那只青蛙。道路的尽头是泰瑞尔公司的宣传广告牌，强烈的白光伴随着热情洋溢的广告语，“去殖民地追逐梦想……”  
雅各布的大脑一片空白，只有身体在本能地向家里的方向走去。杰克跟在他身后——穿着大衣，帽子压得看不清脸。雅各布不用回头就知道他在跟着自己，不紧不慢，甚至还有些悠闲。瞧瞧你都做了什么！他大脑里有个声音在冲他咆哮。  
他把开膛手带了出来——他把开膛手带到了大街上。他帮一个满手鲜血的恶魔乔装，现在他们正朝着自己家里走去。雅各布晕乎乎地想到。广告牌的画面变了——殖民地的日出，扑面而来的刺眼的红光让他心里发慌，他不得不抬起手捂住眼睛，但那血光就落在他身上，压得他迈不开腿。  
他在原地一动不动，杰克也就那么安静地站在他身后。雨下得更大了些，在这样的红光里有着血一般的质感。他头顶上那一小片天空飞过一架小小的运输机，发出的嗡鸣声让雅各布如梦初醒。他转过身，杰克就站在他面前，坦然自若的把手插在口袋里，他的脸藏在阴影中看不清，雅各布只能猜想在那遮掩背后有一个带着几分嘲弄的笑容。  
“我——我不能就这么把你带回去。”他的舌头像是打了结，“我改变主意了。”  
杰克笑出声来。他的笑声在空荡荡的街道上回响，听起来有些吓人。“雅各布·弗莱。”他向前逼近，雅各布不自觉地想要后退，“雅各布，你在害怕什么？”他抽出右手，慢慢地扶上雅各布的脸，后者忍不住瑟缩了一下——他的手冷得像铁。或许那就是铁，那副手铐还挂在上面，随着他的动作发出一点轻微的声响。  
雅各布真切的感受到自己在退缩。他不敢抬头看他，但他剩余的感官清楚地能描绘出现在发生的一切——杰克向他凑近——杰克抓住了他的手臂——杰克的的呼吸轻飘飘地落在他的脸上。他给了他一个带着雨水气息的冰冷的吻，冷得他舌尖发麻，连潮湿的眼眶都要像是冻住了。他不可自制的颤抖起来，但是杰克死死地抓着他的肩膀，不给他半点逃脱的可能。他感觉自己自嘴唇到喉咙到指尖，整个人都被冷气彻底地浸透了，这叫他万分惧怕。  
“追求属于你的自由。”广告里的人开始说到，“来殖民地，寻找你想要的一切。”

雅各布独自住在一栋老式大厦的97层。新时代最不缺的就是空间——雅各布最近的邻居住在82楼，而他自己从来没见过那个人。他站在门口破旧的地毯上抖掉身上的雨水，从口袋里找出钥匙开了门。  
一只独眼的乌鸦扇着翅膀从屋里飞过来迎接他。这是十几年前的老款式宠物了——过于油亮的羽毛，叫起来还有轻微的电流嘶嘶声，没有搭载太智能的芯片，既不会陪饲主聊天，也不能录制全息影像。雅各布很喜欢它，真正的活乌鸦只能在动物园里看到，而比起一个AI他更想要一个傻头傻脑的宠物。他冲它伸出手，鸟儿乖巧的跳到他的手上，歪着脑袋露出一只空洞的眼窝，里面还能看到运作的齿轮和闪灯，“你好呀，今天也是乖孩子吗？”他蹭了蹭鸟儿的羽毛，把手放低让它跳到柜子上。后者在上面踱步，冲着他身后的杰克发出不欢迎的尖叫。  
“非常复古的宠物。”杰克评价道，“你喜欢收集古董？”  
“不，只是一位故人的礼物罢了。”雅各布说，“一直没坏，就养着了。”  
杰克依然在门口站着，雅各布尝试着给自己找点事做——但他实在没有招待一个杀人犯的经验。他手无足措、紧张得要命，他知道自己一向鲁莽至极，但今天——这样的事情还是太出格了。他后悔万分，但也想不出什么补救的方法。反正，他自暴自弃地想着，等到明天，太阳升起的时候，清理程序就会启动，一切就结束了。  
杰克的脚步声在他身后响起，越来越近。雅各布没有回头。他将放任他，也放任自己。雅各布独自在苦海里漂流得太久了——而杰克，杰克今晚可以是他的孤岛。

 

开膛手不是一位好的情人，他粗暴，草率，来势汹汹，像一场大火烧燎着雅各布，叫他疼得打颤，又热得口干舌燥，仿佛置身无边的炽热荒漠中央——而杰克就是治他于死地的那场沙暴。他像个动物一样野蛮地咬噬着他，逼着他哑着嗓子呻吟出来。雅各布死死地抓着杰克的头发，难耐的喘着气，直到杰克从下面攀上来，亲吻他发红的眼角。他进入他的时候雅各布竭力忍着不让自己叫出声来，他急促的呼吸着，透过模糊的视野打量着杰克，后者的眼睛在黑夜里闪闪发光，他在端详——或者说，欣赏自己，杰克想要看一场演出。他操纵着雅各布，让他失魂落魄，情迷意乱，而自己就这么居高临下地欣赏他崩溃的样子，抚摸着他玫瑰色的胸膛，顺着那起伏的线条扶上他颤抖的嘴唇。杰克着迷地和他对视，观察他因为刺激而微微收缩的瞳孔，他是受苦的旅人，而雅各布湿润的眼睛是这儿唯一的绿洲。雅各布茫然的含住杰克的手指，牙齿刮擦过指尖，却没有半点要咬下的意思。他吮吸着他的手指——这无疑是种无声的讨好，杰克的动作慢下来，也轻柔了许多。雅各布安静了一会儿，喘息声又变的急促起来，他的脸颊发红，双眼却亮得惊人，带着一点泪水凑上来亲吻他。  
杰克的吻依旧是冷的，像冻严实了的坚冰。雅各布的舌尖尝到苦涩的酸味，这味道挥之不去，就一直在那儿，叫他又熟悉又陌生。他茫然的越过杰克的肩膀，看见窗外掠过的一架飞机，照明灯扫过，室内变得惨白，又迅速地暗下去。他的意识一半沉沦在杰克身下，不知羞耻，放荡至极；一半飘荡在虚空中，像个缄默不语的旁观者，清醒又冷漠地打量着这一切。他的手摸上杰克的颈侧——那儿本该有一串象征复制人的凸起的代码，但此时此刻却空无一物。“你是人类。”他的声音发着抖，“杰克，你根本就不是复制人。”  
恶魔在冲他微笑——恶魔的双手触碰着他，“我很惊讶你这么晚才发现。”  
雅各布突然明白了口腔里的苦味是什么——那是血的味道，杰克咬破了他的舌尖。他张了张嘴，却像窒息一般什么也说不出。他缓慢地想要蜷缩起来，但杰克死死地压着他，叫他动弹不得。最后他就这样颤抖地达到高潮，一语不发，泪流满面。

 

杰克没睡，雅各布更是睡不着。他叼着烟发呆，却忘了把它点燃。床头的夜光表显示现在是凌晨三点。城市里只有霓虹灯和机器还醒着，不断地重复着简单的动作。雅各布的思绪像是一台信号不太好的电视机，时而乱作一团时而无比清醒。瞧瞧你犯了多么大的错误。他脑子里的声音说道，听起来出奇的像杰克。  
嘴里叼着的烟被抽走，雅各布回过神来。杰克背对着他坐在床前，冲着窗外密密麻麻的灯火发呆。他点燃了那只烟，反手递了回来。雅各布没接，任凭烟灰一截截地掉在床单上，最后火星烫到了杰克的手，他甩甩手把烟头扔到了地板上。  
“我该怎么说？谢谢你？”杰克的声音听起来像是在嘲讽，他背对着雅各布，但后者能想象到那种无赖的、不屑的表情。他可真是个冷酷的人。雅各布想。他的独眼乌鸦从柜子顶上飞下来，落在床头，啄着那个夜光表，发出笃笃的声音。  
“我犯下的唯一错误大概是把那位小姐误判成了复制人——脸是惊人的漂亮，可惜脑子不太够用。说真的，那位小姐比复制人都好骗。”杰克伸手扔掉了嘴里的烟头，长长地叹了口气。  
雅各布一时间没有说话。他彻底地陷入了走投无路的困境——报警？放他走？他的生活从来没有哪一刻像现在这样精彩万分——倘若他不是主演，倒真是很想为这出戏码鼓掌喝彩。  
“雅各布，你要是不报警，我就带你走。”杰克下了决心般地开口。他又抽出一支烟点上，声音含糊不清，语气却格外认真，“我们一起离开这儿，去殖民地，在那儿没人在乎你有没有杀人，是不是逃犯。”  
杰克转过身看着他，眼里罕见地流露出一丝温柔，“我实在厌倦了这个肮脏又丑陋的城市。”他宣布道，像是终于在一封长长的邀请函上签下自己的姓名。他把它递出去，满心期待着一个想要的回复。  
雅各布的心脏抽痛起来。他攥紧了床单又慢慢松开，“当然。”他说，意识到自己的声音有些嘶哑，“杰克，我跟你去殖民地。”  
杰克露出了他从来没见过的笑容——那是真正愉快，充满希望的笑容，他的快乐像是装满了一样从嘴角溢出来。雅各布贪婪地看着，着了迷一样地移不开眼。杰克的身影在他眼前虚化成五彩斑斓的一片，而泰瑞尔公司广告的声音在他耳边响起——“实现你的梦想……”

 

 

凌晨五点。  
杰克在半梦半醒之间感受到有人抚摸他的脸颊。那触感冷得要命。他睁开眼抓住雅各布的手腕，后者任他钳制着自己的右手，弯下腰来献上一个颤抖的亲吻。  
他们默不作声地拥抱在一起，雅各布的身体在清晨的微光里泛着透明一般的质感，但还是冷，不正常地冷，杰克甚至有点害怕了。他抚摸着他失温的胸膛，急切的侧过头舔舐着他的颈侧——就在这时他看见了，在雅各布的耳朵后方，有一串细小的，黑色的序列号。密密麻麻的字印在他的皮肤上，仿佛是凭空出现在那儿一样，微微凸起，泛着一点金属的质感。  
“你——”杰克诧异的开口，但他没能完成他的句子。一柄锋利的匕首斜刺进他的脖子里，鲜血喷射出来，他甚至还没能真正感受到愤怒，视线就已经模糊了。他最后只来得及看雅各布一眼——他的眼睛闪着一点红光，而手指比自己的还要冰冷。  
雅各布松开手，匕首上的血顺着他的动作一滴滴地落在床单上。他浑身上下都是血——杰克的血，滚烫，潮湿，顺着他的身体往下流，但他已经感受不到这温度了。杰克向后倒在枕头上，伤口还在不断地流出血来，又尽数被布料吸收掉了。他一动不动，那震惊的表情看起来甚至有点滑稽了，但雅各布不想笑，一点儿也不想。他伸手抚摸杰克的嘴唇，又小心翼翼地把手指按在自己唇上。他的乌鸦跳过来，想要啄走一只漂亮的棕色眼珠，雅各布挥手把它赶走，“哦，你。”他嘀咕到，伸手给杰克合上了眼。他费力的下床，摇摇晃晃地走到窗前——城市在慢慢地苏醒，全息投影的巨型美女冲着路过的飞行器抛飞吻，泰瑞尔公司的巨幅广告牌在播放着殖民地的优美风景。雅各布茫然地坐下来，隔着玻璃看了一会，上面有原生态的草地，从土地里长出来的鲜艳花朵，还有天然的湖水。“去你的。”他忍不住想笑，“殖民地根本什么都没有，你这个傻子。”他的声音变得古怪，还带着嘶嘶作响的电流声。  
飞机载着一批批人从他的窗口掠过，却没人抬起头来像玻璃外面看一眼。他抹开脸上的血，精疲力尽的躺在地上——他知道自我清理程序正在飞速的删除着他的记忆，破坏他的身体——但他不在乎了。他侧过脑袋，在越来越暗的视野里不依不饶地盯着杰克看。他的腹部轻微抖动着，那是微型炸药在工作。独眼的乌鸦绕着他盘旋，发出尖叫，但这声音也慢慢地听不见了。  
雅各布·弗莱——你得为自己的鲁莽付出代价。他脑子里的声音说道。你现在正式退休了，复制人khsfe-787-usd-3652。  
他终于什么也看不见了。

 

 

 

“雅各布·弗莱，是一名从殖民地逃出来的复制人，编号khsfe-787-usd-3652（以下简称usd-3652）。khsfe型号是二十年前已故的遗传学家麦克斯威尔·罗斯的作品，但由于过于智能而被泰瑞尔公司禁止投入生产。显然他私自留下了当时的实验样本。usd-3652成功出逃之后就一直使用雅各布·弗莱的化名伪装成人类生活，甚至还在泰瑞尔公司得到了一份鉴定师的工作。这样的隐瞒长达十年——我不得不说公司内部的审查系统应该更新了。  
usd-3652与2x17年1x月2x日被发现在xyz居民区某栋大楼里，现场还有一具人类尸体，身份正在排查中。此时usd-3652已经完成自我清洗。经过鉴定，usd-3652的智能芯片已经被腐蚀，我们一致认为他不再具有任何智能性。遗憾的是，罗斯设置在usd-3652体内的微型炸药也被自我清洗程序所引爆，这意味着我们没法完整地回收usd-3652的身体。  
经过讨论，我们给出了合理的的回收建议：切割并回收能投入生产的肌肉组织，剩余部分则彻底分解。”  
“可惜。”主管在建议报告单上签了字，“这可能是目前最智能的复制人了——罗斯那个疯子。”他摇摇头，“炸药——亏他想得出来。”他把烟头暗灭在栏杆上，冲着发灰的天空吐出最后一口烟。


End file.
